Light pipes and guides have a variety of applications. A light guide receives light from a light source and transports it some distance with minimal loss. For example, light from one or more LEDs can be transmitted to another location. The light guide may also process the light in some manner. For example, the light guide may integrate light of different colors. The light guide may also collimate the light. One possible application for a light guides is in a light projector.
As with other areas of technology, there are benefits to making light projectors and other devices that use light guides smaller. One potential application for light projectors may be cellular telephones. Therefore, there may be a need for smaller components for light projectors, as well as other optical devices that use light guides. However, there are challenges in economically making light guides that are small, reliable, and of high quality.
Moreover, there are challenges in assembling a device that uses a light guide. Considerable time and effort can be taken to properly align the light guide to the light source and other optical elements, such that light may be transmitted efficiently. Moreover, assembly may become more challenging as devices scale down in size.
Furthermore, during use, devices that use light guides may be subject to being dropped or suffer from other jarring events. Such events may cause misalignment of the light guide.